


Forever & Always

by angelaxy



Series: Forever & Always [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Death, F/M, Mutual Pining, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Her time was running out, but not because of the sand from the hourglass. And before she could go through the door, the twist of fate once again lead her to unforeseeable future. Comte himself was torn between his rage and his concern of her.
Relationships: Comte de Saint-Germain (Ikemen Vampire)/MC
Series: Forever & Always [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915219
Kudos: 17
Collections: ` Temptation in the Dark `, ~ My stories ~





	Forever & Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously inspired from my other multichp  
> This fic will be angsty with some darker themes, ~~and possibly a love triangle?~~  
>  I'm still discussing the possibilities with my beta friend so have this for now~  
> (I'll add more tags when necessary & when the theme occurred~)
> 
> posted only on ao3~  
> Thanks for reading ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her death was only the beginning of the chaos that might follow.

The rain that poured relentlessly the whole afternoon now seemed like the sky was weeping for a certain girl’s fate, who was unaware this might be her last day. 

All fragile bones, frail humanity, vulnerable flesh, who belonged with the light. And for her thirst to empathize with darkness, loving _him_ despite all consequences, she had to pay the price.

Irony ripped out all the breaths from her lungs. Head no longer poised high, a smile that could entice even the creature of the darkness had gone. Now she was a mere mortal — vulnerable, _dying_. Truly dying.

Far from her, Comte was restlessly pacing on the foyer of the mansion, it was such a rare sight that Sebastian approached him out of concern.

“Is everything all right, le Comte?”

The footsteps against the carpeted floor halted, and Comte smiled only slightly. “Has she returned? Any sign of her or the carriage, Sebastian?”

Sebastian shook his head. “No, not yet.”

Comte frowned, eyes darted toward the entrance. “How strange — she was supposed to return at noon, but now the sun is almost set.” And it was unlike her to return late from the city, not when he promised her to be home early to spend some time with her.

“I’m afraid she didn’t say anything about returning late, not as far as I know.”

Holding his breath, Comte’s eyes flashed with dread. What if..? Yet, he forced a smile to the butler. “Thank you, I suppose I should attempt to go to the city myself.”

With a small bow, Sebastian excused himself. “I’ll prepare another carriage for you.”

It seemed Comte’s concern was reasonable — she always looked forward to any chance and time to spend with him, she won’t miss today’s chance, if she could.

But..

Bleeding in the seat of a deserted carriage halfway to the mansion, she was holding on to her consciousness for dear life with all the strength she had left. The puncture wounds on her neck were truly meant to end her life. Gasping, the hand she pressed over the bleeding wound won’t be able to save her from the impending death.

_Falling asleep in Comte’s desk after staring at the hourglass for too long, her eyes fluttered open to feel a piece of clothing placed upon her shoulders. The familiar coat and the scent of a cologne of someone dear for her made her smile softly. “Comte?” Lifting her head up, softened eyes averted to the side to find his gaze already fixated on her. “Do you think every vampire has a good morality? If not obvious, then perhaps somewhere within them.”_

_Astounded by such a question, Comte smiled, prideful and affectionate. “Why bother yourself with such troublesome thoughts, ma chérie?” He longed to caress her face but all he was able to do was smiling._

_“Since I met you, I want to believe even the worst monsters could have a shred of goodness.” A curve of her lips, the empathy shimmered bright in her eyes._

_Innocent, naive, might be what anyone would think to hear those kinds of thoughts from a young, human girl. But, Comte was perceptive enough to see more of her. “The depth of one’s heart, whoever or whatever they are, only can be known by the person themselves.” He spoke the unveiled truth, golden eyes stared into her soul with so much fondness._

_Oh, if only she knew._

Now, she became a victim of one of the creatures of darkness that she hoped to believe in. Surviving until her last breath, bleeding out. Alone. Her unconsciousness was fading, fading into the darkness as it crawled beneath her skin, making a home in her.

And yet — 

“H-Help…” Her weak, desperate plea spoken through her quivering lips, she fought for her eyes to remain open, refusing to surrender herself to death.

A sound of rushed footsteps, the carriage’s door was ripped apart and a glimpse of a familiar figure approaching her, calling her name.

Golden coat, golden hair, golden eyes.

“C..Comte..“ Her hand trying to reach for him, trembling greatly as the stinging pain throbbed on her neck, the phantom pain spread through her entire being. Every second that went by, brought her closer, and closer to death.

He peered down to her, the cream colored victorian blouse that he gifted her now stained with crimson. His gaze trailed up the bloodstain and landed on the two puncture wounds on her neck, and before he could restrain himself..

No, his eyes weren’t golden anymore — it was _crimson_.

“Who bit you?!” He seethed through gritted teeth, each syllable carried the weight of his rage. Comte snarled viciously, hands clenched into fists until knuckles turning white. Anger had surfaced and all his gentlemanly expressions faltered. Now he was a pureblood vampire that was consumed with rage. _Who dared to..?!_ His dreadful thoughts were cut off by her words.

“I.. I don’t want to die…” Even speaking those words was difficult enough, gasping as she spoke the words.

Comte slipped to the carriage seat and supported her shoulders with his arm. The violent rage gathered in Comte’s crimson eyes, he reached for her hand, holding it tightly as his face contorted in an expression he never wore before. He did not want her to die, either. “You won’t, I will make certain you won’t.” But her condition was so grave that it won’t be possible to bring her home alive, he couldn’t be sure if it was a pureblood bite, or the lesser vampire’s. If it was the latter one, she would die. Grievously, he spoke, “I’m able to save you if..”

“Please.” The broken plea tumbled off her lips, her sight became blurry and it was harder to open her eyes — she didn’t have minutes, she would die in seconds.

Nonetheless, he did not have a better choice but this. Comte gently took her wrist to his mouth. He had longed to taste her blood, but not like this! _Never like this!_

The incessant anger and her last gasps were enough to strengthen his decision before it was too late, he snarled in anger and his fangs pressed against her skin, deeper, it tore the soft flesh. He drank her blood, struggling through the fulfilled temptation, so intoxicating to his darkest part as it filled him. Comte groaned deep in his throat while his arm held her close. This was her blood, the girl he desired, and yet, the sated craving was nothing compared to his rage, but he had to drink, and drink — to save her.

One last breath, her eyes closed and the life force had left her entirely.

The darkness devoured her.

Comte cradled her body that remained utterly and entirely motionless. A fierce flame of fury was spreading through Comte, his hand reaching for her face to caress her cheek for the first time ever. But the warmth faded away, his jaw clenched hard as her lovely face was blurred by his glistened eyes. His fingertips trailed across her pale cheek. “Live, ma chérie. Live, for me.” Comte’s voice was strangled, broken. _Even as a vampire_ — the worst hope possible but one that he dared to cling to.

Comte swept her lifeless body into his arms, feeling the literal dead weight as he stared down at her. The pale face that used to be full of light, lips that no longer smiled, arm hanging limp on her side. He had carried the burden of many deaths of people in his immortal life and lived through them all, but her? He was not ready to part with her, not this way.

No, Comte would never think of her as dead, or as a corpse — she would wake up and a lovely smile would grace her lips again.

_Or else —_

All he wanted was for her to be safe, alive, even it meant she had to go through the door, even if it meant he had to let her go.

The raindrops drenched him even more as he carried her into his carriage, threatening to wash over the calm, restrained rage that clung to him. 

But, too late, it already stained his heart. 

No kindness or grace left in his eyes that now ablaze with an indecipherable wrath as he mourned of her tragic fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I went there, I did this to Comte T_T  
> This MC is different from my other one, there'll be.. depression and.. worse.
> 
> So, please tread carefully for later chapters. Everything will be tagged, don't worry~


End file.
